


we're speaking in bodies

by thedeathofhyacinth



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Luke, Dom!Michael, M/M, Multi, OT4, PWP, dom!ashton, sub!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathofhyacinth/pseuds/thedeathofhyacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum loves his Doms and his Doms love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're speaking in bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Second ever published 5sos fic! It's near and dear to my heart, however, because it's the first one I finished. (: 
> 
> Shameless, indulgent BDSM porn. No excuses for it. I just love it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, this is edited by [loafers!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers) She's amazing!
> 
> Also on tumblr [here.](http://thedeathofhyacinth.tumblr.com/post/87169809302/so-sub-5sos-is-a-thing-tonight-right-cause-ive)

Already, his knees are rubbed raw. He's going to have gnarly carpet burn the next day, but that's kinda the point- to feel it the next day. To know where he was the night before [on his knees in a hotel room in LA, in front of his Boys]. It's like a dirty secret, a daydream he can get lost in tomorrow during mind-numbing interviews and endless, repetitive questions. He only has to be careful to hide the bruises and love bites and teeth marks from the cameras. 

If that's the only worry then, well, he'll gladly take it. 

"Pay attention," Ashton's voice takes on that needy tone, even though Calum can tell He's trying to sound authoritative. Something about Ashton falls short, but it's getting better with every scene they do. The first time, Calum had to practically map out what he wanted and write every word of dialogue for Him [not that he minded- it was a good thing to go over what was okay and what wasn't, to establish safe words and make sure everyone was comfortable]. It makes him laugh now, even though he could barely get the words out that night, too embarrassed to go into details. [Ash makes up for it now, remembering every single detail down to the placement of His hand when He spanks Calum.] 

"Yes, Sir," Calum says as he dips his head, sheepish because his Sir caught him being anything other than completely attentive. "My apologies, Sir." 

Ashton runs his knuckles over Calum's pretty cheek, shaved close just for this evening. He's already virtually hairless, but the stubble he does manage to grow on occasion has to be shaved for his Doms. Michael tells him he's too gorgeous for "that kind of shit." He obeys because of course he does. His Doms mean the absolute world to him. And he knows he's the centre of Their universe, feels it as Ashton leans close to him, tilting his chin up by pulling on his collar, whispering, "Apologise to your Lord and Master, too, pet. I'm not the only one devoting time to you, babe." 

Luke gazes down to Calum in anticipation, pupils blown wide already. His shirt is long discarded, black skinny jeans hugging too tight against His pelvis. Calum actually blushes, turns to look at Michael, who has a confident smirk playing on His lips, watching him. Lord and Master, respectively. [They tried out what A words They could find for Ashton before it got too complicated, instead using Sir, which was what He preferred anyway.] 

"Sorry Lord, Master," Calum looks up through his lashes, lips pouting out the way he knows They like it. It seems the more docile he is, the more reliant and submissive, the more They like it. It's not as if he'll forget his place any time soon, but he knows They enjoy being reminded that They own him- he's Theirs. 

"You're supposed to be all with Us, pet," Michael steps forward, bending down to eye level with His beautiful boy. Calum focuses on his Master's bare shoulder, milky skin peeking out from His oversized sweater- he knows eye contact makes Master uncomfortable. "Don't space when We only want to take care of you." 

Michael does this thing where He softens His voice, makes you _listen_ because what He says is _important_. Calum goes breathless and dizzy, concentrating hard on the feel of his Master's knees bumping his, finally getting them on the same physical level. Their kiss is soft, intense in a way that only Michael's kisses can be. [It reminds Calum of the first time they kissed, tentative in the dark in his bedroom, all pre-teen hormones and rushed tongues. Back then, it never crossed his mind that one day, he'd let Michael invade him- place all of his trust into Michael never hurting him, never leaving him. It blows his mind.] 

"Beautiful," Luke, his Lord, breathes out to no one, captivated. Calum risks a peek to Him, catching His eyes. He watches as the oxygen leaves Luke's body, as Ashton comes up behind Him and whispers something in His ear that makes Him shiver. 

The sharp bite of knuckles at the base of his skull brings Calum back to his kiss with his Master. Michael's always been a hair grabber, always used it to His advantage. Apparently Calum needs to stop being distracted. "Pay attention, arse," Master hisses, lips still against Calum's. "When I'm here in front of you, you _pay attention_." 

"Sorry, Master," Calum grits out, the pain in his scalp leaking down to his neck as Michael stands, tilting Calum's chin up with his grip. The feeling of it makes its way to his groin, a delicious tingle that makes Calum groan. He vows to get his shit together for this scene because _literally_ , all he's done so far is apologise and that's not at all how things are supposed to go. 

"You'd better be," Master tsks, releasing His hold on His pet's hair to brush His fingers along the curls on the nape of his neck before trailing along his collar. "Now, why don't we actually get on with this, hmmm?" 

Calum watches as Luke's lips draw into a lazy smile, His eyes going half-lidded. Michael motions for Luke and Ashton and finally, the four of them are close enough that they can all touch. A nervous, excited butterfly takes off in Calum's stomach, hands that were previously resting on his thighs coming together to wring in anticipation. "Yes, please." 

"So polite," Luke almost-moans, head tilting to rest on Michael's shoulder. [That was actually- funny story- how Calum got to fuck Luke the first time. He said please enough, thank you enough, and Luke fell into his greedy hands, swept away by his good manners. Weird but hey, it worked and that was all Calum really gave a fuck about.] 

"He'd better be," Ashton grins down to Calum, dimples coming out in full-force, and Calum can't help but smile back. They may be his Doms in the bedroom, but They're his friends first and foremost and it makes his heart soar that They love him enough to do all of this for him. [Really, it's for all of them equally, but for condition's sake.] 

Michael grabs Calum's leash, [making sure to brush along His pet's sensitive, bare chest as He does so] and leads him over to the bed where Calum obediently kneels, knowing their routine by heart. "Who do you want to open you up this time, pet?" Master climbs onto the bed after him, patting the open spot next to Him for Lord and Sir. 

Calum hates choosing. "Maybe Sir would be kind enough to." He tries to smile as sweet as he can, to maybe avoid any disappointment between Them. 

Calum hates choosing, but fuck does he love Ashton's long fingers. 

"Then I get your hands," Master wraps His hands around His pet's, guiding him to lay down on the bed. Their bedroom [house, hotel room, etc.] is a no-pants zone [exceptions made for Lucas and His ridiculously flattering skinny jeans] and Calum turns to nuzzle his face against Michael's legs, enjoying the smooth hairs against his bare face. Michael directs his arms to where they're laced behind his head, arching his back and baring his chest for Them. All in all, it's very comfortable. He could maybe see his arms going to sleep if he's like this for a long time [but if his assumptions are correct, his Lord will have him on his hands and knees within the next half hour]. 

Ashton motions for Luke to join Calum and Michael on the bed, which Luke does happily. They've done this enough times to know Their places [though They rotate]. Luke waits patiently as Ashton settles between Their treat's legs. 

"You look so good like this, Cal," Ashton pants out, eyes glassy as He gazes appreciatively down to Their pet. Calum's been completely nude the entire time, wearing only the collar They bound him with and the leash Master so lovingly bestowed upon him. And here he is, spread out like a meal in front of starving men. 

Michael rubs a finger along Calum's forearm tattoo as Luke grabs the lubricant from the nightstand. [If it were any other time, Calum would laugh at room service getting an eyeful of their evidence of debauchery but Ashton's finger probing at him makes him choke on even the thought of laughing.] 

"Good boy," Sir coaxes, wiggling his finger past Calum's clenching muscles. "Open up for me, babe." 

Calum's thighs flex, hips lifting and lowering at the slow pressure. They've done this countless times, but the first few moments are always uncomfortable. He lets out a hiss before his Lord swoops in, distracting him with a well-placed kiss, soft and vulnerable, just the way Calum likes. [Luke kisses like He falls in love- defiantly, yet apprehensive like He's waiting for you to tell Him you're joking. It's endearing.] 

He pulls away from his Lord long enough to moan, "Sir, your fingers- so good..." Calum _adores_ Sir's long fingers- watches when they twirl drumsticks or throw up silly gestures or wrap around his neck. [He can remember the first time his Sir fingered him, in the back bedroom of Master's granny flat where they began this Love Affair, remembers how great it felt and remembers coming without being proper fucked. It took him by surprise, took Sir by even greater surprise. Ever since that first time, Calum can't get enough of Sir's fingers in him. It's quite ridiculous how addicted he is.] 

As his Sir adds another finger, twisting them to get the best angle, he feels his Lord's fleeting touch make its way to his erection. A sigh rips from his lungs just as he detaches from Luke's lips again, stomach muscles contracting as his senses are lit on fire. Every touch feels like fireworks- makes him feel defenseless, which only heightens his arousal. He's always been the exhibitionist in the group, even before all of this, getting himself off to the thought of his Boys watching. 

"Fuck, pet, you look so fantastic. Luke, hold the base of his cock. 'Wanna see 'im whine for it." 

Lord Lucas does as He's told as Calum hears his Master's breath hitch. The pressure at the base of his dick makes him feel as if he's going crazy, weight on the perfect spot to feel Sir's fingers pushing up, searching for that magic spot within him. Partly because it feels right and partly because it'll drive Master insane, Calum mewls, " _Please_ , Lord, please touch me again." 

He closes his eyes against the torture, missing the look Lord and Master share between Them, the conspiracy to make this scene exceptional in the make-Calum-come-super-hard department. Master tightens his grip on His pet's biceps, successfully holding him in place. In the meantime, Lord moves back to stroking pet's cock, slowly- agonizingly slow. 

"There you go," Sir lets out a groan of appreciation, sliding a third finger in without much resistance. "Ready, pet?" 

Calum nods, trying to be coy and failing miserably. He's too enthusiastic, fucking up into Lord's loose fist, trying [and failing, though not of his own fault] to seek that friction he craves. Sir's hands on his hips keep him still for what seems to be forever until finally- oh, finally!- he can feel Sir sliding into him. It takes his breath away, the feeling of being full and wanted. 

"Fuck, Calum," Sir exhales, His hips stuttering until He's fully engulfed in His pet. There's no beat, no pause, before He pulls back and slams back in as hard as He can. Calum's rough moan echoes around the room, the only sound besides the slick of Lord's hand on his cock and Sir's grunts of pleasure. 

Master runs gentle fingers along the leather around his neck, across his collarbone, down the muscle of his chest, over his abdominals, then back up, causing Calum to arch and create a ripple effect- he tightens on Sir's dick and thrusts into Lord's hand, begging Master for _more_. Obligingly, Master shifts to his knees, tucking pet's wrists in the tent his thighs make, grinning when pet's fingers curl around his ankles. Perfect, exactly where He wants him. [Not that that's any surprise- Calum follows body cues insanely well, so in-tune with Them all it's unbelievable.] 

"Open up, cumqueen," Master smirks, grabbing His cock to guide it towards His pet's waiting mouth, wet and hungry just for Him. Just before He gets to His destination, He pats the tip against pet's cheek, earning an indignant glare. 

It feels something close to Heaven- being filled from both ends at once. He can't see much with Master assaulting his throat, so he just closes his eyes and _feels_. Concentrating on the sensations only heightens them and he places a hand on his Lord's wrist, stilling the movements. Lord knows exactly what's going on- wraps two fingers in a ring around the base of his cock again. Slowly, Calum's building orgasm slows, stalls a little longer so he can last for his Boys. 

He gets so worked up so quickly, centered on Sir's deep thrusts, Master's whispered curses as He fucks into his mouth. Even Lord's quick, light fingertips running over his skin, which erupts in gooseflesh at the slightest tickle. They fuck him so good. They take Their time, make sure he's well taken care of before and after- slowly let him come up from his beloved subspace. 

"G-gonna come on you," Sir suddenly murmurs to Calum's chest, lips leaving a trail of heat as He pulls away, shifting on the bed to kneel above him. "God- fuck, you look so good with Michael's cock down your throat." 

Calum feels the ropes of his Sir's come, streaked across his collar, down his chest, some resting in the dips of his abs. It feels like love. 

"You're so perfect," he hears his Lord say to his Sir, can practically see the two of Them kissing softly over him [the only time Sir is ever soft with anyone]. "My turn?" 

Master grunts, pulling out of Calum's mouth only to slap him with the side of His shaft. Calum glares up to Him, earning him a sharp smack, Master replacing His cock with His hand. An involuntary moan escapes Calum, followed by a sharp intake of breath from his Doms. [He knows They love it when he's vocal, but it's rare. It makes Them enjoy it all the more.] 

Broad hands encircle his waist, leading him into a sitting position before nudging him to turn around. "On your knees, baby. Want you bent over and showing for me." 

Calum makes it a point to give a show at his Lord's low, subdued request. He arches his back like a kitten stretching, curving especially to show off his ass [Lord's favourite part of him], thighs apart, ankles hooked together. He tries to be seductive, looking back over his shoulder and sighing, whispering out a "please fuck me, Lord." 

Sir perks up at that, hands dancing around Calum's chest. He's sat back on the bed, spent and savouring His afterglow. Calum doesn't mind that He's taking a rest- He deserves it after all. Besides, he's got two more Doms please. 

"Cal, you can't do that to me." The weakness in Lord's voice makes Calum's knees tremble, heart soaring as he realises that _he's_ making his Lord shake with anticipation. He spreads himself for his Lord, throwing a confident wink to the blonde before turning his attention back to his Master. 

"Suck," Master orders, a smart smirk curling those delicious lips. And, of course, Calum obliges [he contractually can't resist a command from any of them, not that he'd want to anyway], placing Master's cock back where it belongs. "Luke, fuck him good. Gonna come on his pretty little face while he moans for you." 

Truthfully, the kind of dirty talk Master uses is his favourite- filthy and crude, the kind that makes him blush, that he thinks about the next time he gets himself off. Between his Lord slowly pushing into him and the feeling of his Master's dick nudging the back of his throat, Calum thinks that yes, this scene will be the one he envisions for weeks after they're done. 

Lord Lucas grabs a hold of his leash, causing Calum's back to [almost painfully] arc further so he can keep Master Michael in his mouth, he's too far gone in his head to worry about anything other than the wonderful sensations he's filled with. All that repeats in his head is " _yes, yes this is what I've waited my whole life for._ " He's completely immersed in that glorious, wonderful subspace. He's finished. 

"Fuck me," Master moans, pulling out of Calum's mouth sharply, hips still rocking as He strokes Himself through His orgasm, painting a beautiful display on His sub's face. His bullseye. Once He calms Himself, he pants out a breathy, "You're so killer." 

"Thank you," Calum smirks, tongue snaking out to gather what he can to swallow. That earns another moan out of his Master, who promptly flops down next to Sir. 

"Attention," Lord hisses, using the flat side of his palm to smack Calum's ass. It works to bring His pet back to the task at hand, Calum apologising amicably. His Lord still has his leash in a firm grasp as He spanks him again and again, each sting a fresh reminder that he _must_ pay attention to the Dom pleasing him. [Really, he doesn't have an excuse as to why he's been subpar tonight- other than maybe being too fucked out of his mind on beer and the scene the night before. Excuses aren't welcome in Their house, however, so he concentrates on the fresh, delightful pain.] 

And Calum always enjoys a good spanking. He doesn't necessarily piss Them off to get one because that's improper sub behaviour, but it's his favourite "punishment". [He fondly remembers the first time Sir decided to spank him, how it ended up with him bent over and begging for more as he rutted against those perfect, perfect thighs.] 

When his Lord's hand wraps around his cock, he moans embarrassingly loud, falling onto his elbows, head hidden in the crevice his arms make. There's a shift of weight on the bed and he feels fingers ghosting along his back, around to his chest to pinch at his nipples while another set card through his hair, tickling along the hinge of his collar on the back of his neck. 

All the sensations at once, the overwhelming love he feels for all of his Boys, causes a tsunami inside him and as soon as he can even grunt out a warning, he's wracked by ecstasy. It seems he comes harder every time they do this- all of them together, all at once. 

He's stroked through his orgasm, left pliant and exhausted, grinning ridiculously at Sir and Master. They look at him like he's the most stunning creation [and maybe he supposes They believe that], taking turns kissing him as Lord's rhythm falters, becomes quicker and harder. Heat fills him and he stutters out a "L-Lucas." [In his subspace, his brain only refers to Them by Their titles, but as he comes down, They're his bandmates again, the boys he's been in love with since Day 1. They're just Ashton and Michael and Luke.] 

"There's something about you when you come that drives me insane," Sir Ashton breathes, swooping in to wrap His arms around Lord Luke, bringing him down sweetly. [They've always been like that, all subdued touches and whispers of love. It's cute.] Master Michael lifts Calum into His lap, cuddling him and kissing him until they're both left breathless. He grips him by the collar to move him where He wants him, sucking love bites along that sweet dip of collarbone, along his shoulders and chest and wherever else He can find. [The mixture of adorable snuggles and possessive bites is almost enough to get Calum interested in another round but he checks the time and sees that they have to be up in six hours so maybe, just maybe, it can wait.] 

Once they're finished, tired to the brink of falling asleep in a pile of tangled limbs, not even bothering to clean up [Michael just takes part of the sheet to Calum's face, laughing at Luke's horrified expression], Calum finally says, "Thank you. For everything, but especially for taking care of me." 

"We wouldn't dream of anything else," Luke is quick to say, curled against Calum's back, being the best Big Spoon in the world. "We love you, Calum." 

"And you need someone to remind you to eat and shower and shit," Michael places a kiss to his bassist's forehead, hand coming to rest over Luke's. Ashton mumurs a silly affirmative as he moves behind Luke, yawning, already half-asleep. 

Calum pulls a face, says, "Dude, I think I can shit on my own, but thanks," to Michael's glare. 

They lie in silence for what feels like a precious eternity, wrapped up in their shared warmth. Sometimes, Calum thinks back to when they hated one another, when they kept their distance because of a false assumption that they had absolutely nothing in common. How he and Michael slowly fell together [all because of a Pierce The Veil reference followed by a line from Mean Girls], remained good friends through Michael and Luke's Masochism Tango, and even made it through the jealousy of Luke bringing Ashton home. 

Yes, they're all made for one another. 

Calum definitely believes in Fate- all he has to do is look at his bandmates and realise they were brought together for a reason. Maybe they'll survive their hype, maybe not. All he knows is that their bond is forever and nothing will be able to change that. 

Just as they're on the brink of sleep [Ashton and Luke already snoring peacefully], a harsh ring bites through Calum's sleep haze. He reaches over Michael to the hotel phone, mumbling profanities and hoping to God that this is _important_. 

"Hello?" 

"Yes, Room 614, this is the Front Desk. We've recently had some noise complaints from other rooms. We would rather not send security, especially to you boys, so could you please keep it down?" 

Calum laughs so hard he's _sure_ the hotel will send security.


End file.
